Blue With Bloodshed
by Dan Amsterdam
Summary: The Blue Ranger in a snuff film? Billy can't believe it either.
1. Power Lance Massacre

All was quiet around the Command Center. Then suddenly, the Viewing Globe activated. Zordon and Alpha but woke up to witness the visage of a woman in a bathtub. This woman was then interrupted by the bathroom door being broken down. Appearing on the screen was a figure in the attire of none other than the Blue Ranger.

"Ay-yi-yi! Why are we seeing the Blue Ranger bursting in on a woman during her bath?"

"Calm down Alpha. This may not be the Billy we all know."

And it certainly was not that Billy they knew. As the woman tried to get out of the tub, the blue figure shoved her down and slapped her. "Power Lance!" yelled the blue bruiser as the familiar weapon appeared in his hands. "It's killin' time!" he screamed as he slashed the woman's throat, causing blood to squirt all over and obscure the visage being broadcasted to the Command Center.

"This is terrible!" cried the frightened android Alpha. "What should we do now?"

"For now, we wait." replied the large blueish face of Zordon. "Tomorrow we shall determine what the meaning of this all is."

---

Meanwhile, the broadcaster, an eerie red sketetal humanoid known throughout the galaxy as Lord Zedd, cackled with glee as the horrors unfold. "Poor, poor Billy. Was Zordon not paying you enough that you had to resort to starring in snuff films?" "Uh, I don't think Rangers even get paid." replied Zedd's gold-armored underling Goldar. "Don't you think I would already that, you twit! Well, in any case, I have a feeling the Blue Ranger's life is about to get a whole lot worse..." 


	2. Baffling Brutality

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations or objects appearing in this work are owned by that of this author. I apologize for neglecting to not including this in the first chapter.

----

It was not until the following day that Billy learned about the mysterious video. Bulk and Skull had discovered a copy of the footage in the park and were now about to show their findings in Ernie's Juice Bar.

"Come one, come all! Behold as the Blue Ranger brutally butchers a bathing beauty as bloodshed blasts before your very brains!" boasted Bulk. The onlooking crowd, as well as Billy, were shocked and mortified at the grim visage that glowed from the screen.

Billy ran out to try and contact the others, but got no response. "Oh no.." thought Billy. "Do they really think I could do such a thing?"

"Parental discersion is advised! Get outta here, kid." continued Bulk. "Now, after witnessing this display you would agree that something must be done. We must join together and discover the Blue Ranger's indentity!" At this point, the crowd began to walk away. "Hey, hey, come on, we can make it work this time!"

Bulk sighed. "Morons, don't they realize that Blue Ranger's alter-ego could still be out there killing people? He could be a chipmunk for all we know, and without knowing that, the Blue Chipmunk could show up at their homes and chop them up with no one being the wiser. They'll be sorry they didn't listen to me."

Principal Caplan showed up. He noticed the paused video showing the Blue Ranger swinging his lance around in a bloody rain. "Farkas Bulkmeyer, is this a SNUFF FILM you are airing?!?!" "Um, well, listen, I can explain..." "I don't even want to hear it! THREE DAYS DETENTION!!" Bulk just slumped down and sighed again. 


	3. Putty Attack

Billy took a walk in Angel Grove Park, hoping that he could get his mind off the film for now. Behind him, he heard the familiar garbles of the Putty Patrol. Billy never thought he'd actually glad to see them right now!

That was, until he turned around to notice these Putties were different then usual. Instead of the Zs the Putties usually bared on their chests, there were bloody stratches spelling out words and phrases such as "MURDERER!" "WHY?" "COLD-BLOODED" and "HELP ME!". Still, Billy knew he had to take care of these guys.

These Putties still were defeated by hitting their chestplates, but with more horrific results. When Billy punched the MURDERER! Putty, its neck burst open and sprayed blood all over the place. COLD-BLOODED attacked from behind but received an elbow, causing it to choke to death. Even stranger, WHY? ended up impaled by a large spike that wasn't there before. HELP ME! just cowered behind a tree, then died of fright, as it would seem.

"This is really getting bizarre." mumbled Billy. For now, he would head over to the Command Center to see what was going on. 


	4. Mister Slice Nice

Lord Zedd, of course, enjoyed watching the Blue Ranger being driven to the brink of his sanity. "Hahahahaha! Just you wait Billy, you know things are going to worse, but you have no idea just how worse! Mister Slice Nice, are you ready for your second act?"

Standing behind Zedd was one of his latest creations, a vile being armed from head to toe in lethal blades. Chuckling raspily as he scraped his right arm-blade against his machete, Mister Slice Nice shapeshifted back into the Blue Ranger.

"Then go forth, Slice Nice, and reduce Angel Grove into mere ribbons!" Slice Nice teleported to Angel Grove Park where a jogger came into his path. The jogger was quickly disposed of with a jab in the brain. Bystanders witnessed this and began to run away. They too did not make it very far, their legs seperated from their bodies, followed by various other parts.

"Eheheheheh...." laughed Slice Nice. "And to think the fun is just starting..." By now, Slice Nice's Blue Ranger disguise was almost entirely drenched in gore and chunks of bone. "Why are you doing this?" shrieked the one victim he hadn't finished off left. "We thought you were here to protect us!"

"Lady," said Slice Nice, "maybe if you kept your mouth shut, you would have gotten away from all this. Oh wait, you wouldn't." Picking up her severed legs, Slice Nice slammed the foot down on the woman's head, crushing her skull. "Now who wants some cold steel jammed through their lungs next?" 


	5. Blood Trails

Billy evantually got word of Slic Nice's rampage and ran over to the park. What he encountered was a horrific field of viscera. Entrails hung from the trees, bones lay crushed and sliced, and enough blood laid on the ground to form a lake. His arm soon joined.

"So, the infamous Blue Ranger has shown himself.." sneered Slice Nice, flinging Billy's arm next to a pile of skulls. "I'll be quite honest with you. Zedd sent me here to make others fear you, but you never seemed good enough to be feared as much. I desire the power that comes with such notority, the power that you could never appreciate. So now, it's time to end your fame."

Slice Nice knocked Billy onto the ground, then drove a large nail into his kneecap. As Billy tried to get up, Silce Nice jabbed him in the back followed by a series of slices to his face, which his helmet protected him from. "Power Lance!" cried Billy. The weapon was enough to knock Slice Nice back and regain his momentum.

Billy continued with a series of whacks, but the monster did not seem to take any effect to it. Slice Nice only laughed and threw a sawblade that nearly took Billy's head off. "Where are all the guys?" wondered Billy. 


	6. One Fist Left

With a glint in his single eye, Mr. Slice Nice pulled out his most favored weapon to finish Billy off. Standing over Billy's limp body, he positioned his sword to plunge into the chest of his latest victim.

"Not so fast, Mack!" Laser beams struck Slice Nice's hand, knocking his sword far away from Billy. Tommy and Kimberly leaped into view. "Your chopping days are over."

"You, my friends, have shown up quite late." hissed Slice Nice. "This poor thing is finished. If you would allow me, he needs to be put out of his misery."

"Yeah, like we're gonna let that happen!" yelled Kimberly as she fired two arrows into the monster. Tommy followed up with a series of slashes with Saba, but Slice Nice didn't seem to be taking any of it. The two Rangers were kicked to the ground.

"Your fellow Ranger is in such pain, why do you insist on his suffering?" "It's you that's gonna suffer now!" Billy turned Slice Nice around and punched him in the eye with his remaining arm, making him stumble back. "This guy only gets stronger by being attacked by blades. We're gonna have to take him out the old-fashioned way!"

Though Slice Nice obviously was adorned with many a sharp point on his armor, the Rangers were able to avoid those and weaken Slice Nice. The beast struggled to stay on his feet as the Rangers unleashed blow after blow to his body. Things seemed to get even worse for him as the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers then teleported in. "This is...not fun..."

Watching from his balcony, Zedd clearly knew what this situation now called for. "This ought to help him resharpen his skills! Grow, my monster!" Slice Nice grabbed Zedd's bomb from the sky. "Now don't you worry, kiddies. After I've rendered your machines into ribbons, I'll take care of each of you personally.." Slice Nice snickered as he grew to the size of a skyscraper. 


	7. Thy Ultrazord Cometh

The lumbering maniac turned his attention to the buildings nearby, bringing out a giant spikeball attached to a chain. Of course, the Rangers were not about to allow his to demolish the city.

"Trannosauus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The Red Ranger Jason smacked Slice Nice several times with the Red Dragonzord's staff. Slice Nice caught him in the head with the spikeball, disrupting his balence.

"Let's finish this guy off!" said Billy. "Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power"  
"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power"  
"Sabretooth-Griffin Thunderzord Power"  
"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power"  
"Tigerzord, power up!"

The final piece was added with the cry of "I call on the power of Tor!" The seven Zords all combined to form the mighty Thunder Ultrazord. The Red Dragonzord on top spun its staff rapidly to lift the Ultrazord off the ground. Slice Nice only laughed at this.

"So you are planning to drop all your Zords on a monster with a giant blade on the top of his head. So be it, fools." Along with the two blades sticking out of his shoulders, Slice Nice held up two swords to increase the blades to five.

They all failed to stop the Ultrazord. Slice Nice was crushed to death, his body exploding in a pile of shrapnel that killed and mutilated several innocent bystanders, but other than that, Angel Gorve was saved once again, thanks to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. 


	8. A Visit From Uncle Leroy

Far away on the moon, Lord Zedd was fuming with anger. "I never should have let that hot-headed maniac reveal himself! Well, we'll get it right next time, of course now we will have to wait a while before we attempt something like this again."

Squatt added the revised plans to the backlogs of all of Zedd's previously failed plans. "Hey boss, how 'bought we try of these re-plan things soon, like making Putties without such obvious weak spots?"

"No, it feels too soon."

----

Meanwhile, Billy was adjusting to life with one arm. Tommy and Kimberly joined him at the Juice Bar. "So how's things going?" "Oh, not too bad." replied Billy. "It's good to know I'm no longer thought of as a killer anymore."

"Well I don't know about that." said Tommy. "The Power Rangers are technically killers, but the important thing is we that only kill the bad guys." It was then Bulk and Skull entered the Bar.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" cried out Bulk. "We are pleased to announce that we have determined the identity of none other than the Blue Ranger!" "Presenting the Blue Ranger," boasted Skull, "who also happens to be holding 22 consecutive life sentences but likely to get out for good behavior, my Uncle Leroy!"

A disheveled, flithy-bearded man in a too-short Blue Ranger costume walked into the room. "LET'S GO MORPHIN'!"

THE END 


End file.
